Patch Notes July 6 2010
Patch Notes on Facebook Avast, me hearties! We followed the map, found the X, and dug up a new update for Pirate Legacy! Loyal players can receive the new Treasure Crate, with a random item inside. There are also minor tweaks all over - see the patch notes below for more details. 1. Contents, Game Mechanics Core Mechanics - Daily Reward: 5th day's reward changed. Now we are giving a 'Treasure Crate' (instead of a new boat) which will gives you a random item when you open it up. - New Items: Treasure Crate added! You can get a random gift from the chances as below. (You might have a really rare item from this crate) Book of Brilliance: 1%, Grants you with an additional Talent Point. Talented merchant's ticket: 1%, Increases the trade limit of an item by 1. Red Parrot: 10%, 5 Premium legacy item. Blue Parrot: 10%, 5 Premium legacy item. Black Tea: 13%, Recovers 50 Energy. A of Clovers: 15%, A of Clovers, a playing card. Improves Defense/Attack/HP/SP. Enchant sucess rate 67% (Does not eliminate previous enchantments when failed) Lucky Clover: 15%, Every attack for the next 5 turns become critical. Elixir of life Level 4: 15%, Recovers Incapacitation of a party member. The party member returns to battle with 50% HP remaining. Beef Jerky: 20%, Delicious beef jerky. Recovers Stamina by 50%. - Random encounter : random encounter with monsters while sailing now happens to characters only over level 16. Quest - New: 15 Let's Become a High Schooler! - Get the cool high school uniform for an additional Talent Point! - New: 25 Like a Princess와 Like a Prince - Get the noble party costume for an additional Talent Point! - New: 4 "Nina, Cast Away" - Get used to moving to an exclamation mark to accept a new quest. Achievement - Modify: 'Leveling up with quests' name changes - Leveling up with quests -> Questor - Modify: 'Intermediate Hunter' name changes - Intermediate Hunter -> Advanced Hunter - Modify: 'Adaptation' reward changes - 1 Gem -> 5 Herrings - Modify: 'Many a mickle makes a mackle - 1 Gem -> 5 Herrings - Modify: 'Mates, it's time to pirate!' - 2 Gems -> 10 Herrings Skills & Ship part - Skills: First Aid - Skill effect increased by 50% - Upgrade: Amount of time for upgrading Lv. 2 ship parts have been reduced. (~20 sec.) - Upgrade: Amount of time for upgrading some skills up to level 5 have been reduced (Strong Blow, Weapon Mastery, Tactical Retreat, First Aid, Heavy Fire, Parries). Monsters (AI changes) - 32 Gaiers Frigate : The chance of using Wall of armor, Area poison attack, Dual attack, Chain shot, Slug fire have dropped from 100% to 10~40%. - 32 Gaiers Corsair : The chance of using Wall of armor, Heavy Fireball, Area Weak Point, Chain shot have dropped from 100% to 10~40%. - 30 Megalodon : The chance of using Strong bite attack has dropped from 100% to 60%. - 32 Vodyanoi : The chance of using Disease Strike and Poison Shower have dropped from 100% to 50%. - 32 Cobalt Vodyanoi : The chance of using Disease Strike and Poison Shower have dropped from 100% to 50%. - 30 Gaeirs Gunboat : The chance of using Chain Shot has dropped from 100% to 50%. - 33 Gaiers Ship :The chance of using Wall of Armor, Area Precision Strike, Strong Bite Attack, Area Chain Shot, Slow have dropped from 100% to 10~40%. - 27 Female Snakehead : The chance of using Temptation has dropped from 100% to 30%. 2. Bug Fixes, UI/UX Improvements 1) Bug Fixes - Stamina: Now, stamina description shows you a correct explanation. - Auction: Button style fixed. - Skills: DOT duration bug has been fixed. - Add captain: Instantly update captain information in Main UI when you add another captain - Inbox: Now when you get some items in your inbox, badge of inbox instantly updated 2) UI/UX Improvements - Level up popup : Now users can check major stat changes when they level up. - Main UI : Friend bar has been added to the bottom. - Button : Slot shaped buttons (action bar, inventory) are now highlighted when mouse cursor overlaps. - Inbox : An empty notice has been added in case Inbox is empty. - Map : Coordinates have been added to the top right corner of the Region map. - Tabs in Character and Ship pages have been re-designed. - Quest : Emphasized quest scenario view